vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Greet Baele
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Greet_Baele" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Greet Baele is een nevenpersonage dat van 26 augustus 2013 tot en met 8 november 2013, van 28 mei 2015 tot en met 13 augustus 2015 en van 5 december 2016 tot en met 2 januari 2017 vertolkt wordt door Amaryllis Temmerman. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Greet is ooit getrouwd geweest, maar eindigde in een kinderloos huwelijk. Zij en haar ex-man zijn in goede verstandhouding gescheiden. Greet wist van zichzelf dat ze zich niet aan één persoon kon binden en liever een vrijer leven wilde leiden. Ze beleefde en beleeft nog steeds graag avontuurtjes met verschillende mannen. Op die manier belandt ze ook met Bart Van den Bossche, de nieuwe werknemer bij haar op kantoor, in bed. Tijdens het 26ste seizoen komt Greets vader in beeld tijdens afleveringen 5841 en 5842. Over haar moeder is niets bekend. Anno 2016 is Steven Peremans één van Greets minnaars. 'Beroepsleven' Bij haar debuut is Greet office manager in Brussel en de rechtstreekse baas van Bart Van den Bossche op zijn nieuwe job. In november 2013 vraagt ze echter haar overplaatsing aan wanneer Bart zijn relatie met Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme nog een kans wilt geven. Greet wordt overgeplaatst naar een andere dienst in een ander gebouw. Anno 2016 werkt ze nog altijd voor de politie. 'Overlijden' Anno 2016 werkt Greet nog steeds voor de politie. Faroud Kir neemt contact met haar op nadat hij van Pieter Brinck van Staatsveiligheid vernam dat Bart Van den Bossche in het land is. Hij werd namelijk een tweetal weken geleden op camera's gespot in de luchthaven van Brussel. Faroud bespioneert Greet om te controleren of zij contact heeft met Bart. Hij denkt namelijk dat ze Bart in bescherming neemt. Wanneer Faroud laat op de avond een mannelijke figuur in haar huis ziet, is hij ervan overtuigd dat het Bart is. Tot Greet moet duidelijk maken dat de man in kwestie haar vader is. Ze vraagt aan Faroud om haar met rust te laten, maar Faroud blijft haar achtervolgen. De volgende dag volgt hij haar naar een hotel, waar Greet een afspraakje heeft met één van haar minnaars. Nadien beseft Faroud dat Greet tot een dood spoor leidt en hij laat haar met rust. De Italiaanse maffia komt erachter dat Bart anderhalf jaar geleden zijn dood in scène heeft gezet en dus nog in leven is. Wanneer Jelle denkt opnieuw zijn vader te hebben gezien, snelt Faroud het huis uit. Hij ziet een persoon razendsnel in zijn wagen stappen en wegrijden. Pieter komt erachter dat de auto van een verhuurbedrijf komt, waar Bart onder een valse naam de wagen huurde. Hij wilt dat Faroud de bescherming van Trudy en Jelle op zich neemt en neemt hem tijdelijk terug aan bij staatsveiligheid. Wanneer Faroud zijn auto aan het inladen is om te verhuizen naar Trudy, wordt hij ontvoerd. Faroud kan ontsnappen uit de handen van de ontvoerders. Tegen Trudy vertelt hij dat een motorrijder hem heeft aangereden. Farouds verbazing is groot wanneer hij Greet in de auto voor Trudy's huis ziet. Ze vertelt dat ze van Bart een ontmoeting tussen hen moest regelen. Een dag later laat de bende van Gallo een bloedspoor na. Greet wordt namelijk dood gefolterd in haar eigen huis. Category:Personages Category:Vorige Nevenpersonages Category:Familie Baele Category:Greet Baele